


So Glad That It’s Over:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam greets Steve after the Joe White experience, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	So Glad That It’s Over:

*Summary: Adam greets Steve after the Joe White experience, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was so nervous that his lover was involved in espionage, & Joe white being kidnapped. He was worried, that Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover, could get hurt. The Business Executive kept his mind on other stuff for awhile.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was in his way home, He was so tired from the trip, & rescuing Joe White. **“I am _so_ glad that it’s over”** , he thought to himself, as he pulled into his house, & then he went in. Eddie, His Dog, came & greeted him at the door.

 

“Hey, Boy, I missed you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he showered him with love & attention. Then, He found his lover waited for him, & greeted him with a big kiss, & they went into the dining room, where dinner was waiting. Steve smiled, & said, “This is the perfect way to end the day”, & they sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, that Adam made.

 

Steve told him all that happened, when he rescued Joe, as they cuddled on the couch. “I am just glad that you are okay”, The Handsome Asian said, as they shared some kisses. They enjoyed the rest of their time together, cause they have a lot to make up for.


End file.
